


And the Sun will set for you.

by Heyashes



Series: The Multifandom Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, POV Harry, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyashes/pseuds/Heyashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put your iTunes on shuffle and write a short drabble inspired by the first song that plays.</p><p>Song: Shadow Of The Day, Linkin Park</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Sun will set for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about this.

 

He closed took another minute to stare at the city lights before him, New York blinding as always in its stunning beauty. He wondered where he was. All he knew was that he was somewhere on the other side of the world. Maybe playing football with some friend, maybe spending the night with her. He wondered what went wrong, when exactly things started to go shit. He couldn’t find an answer. He peeled his v-neck off and let himself fall on the hotel bed. He sighed.

 

_He would’ve made the sun set for him._


End file.
